Before the Dawn
by GoHyeMitsuki
Summary: Lee Sungyeol, une jeune homme de vingt deux ans, à oublié toute sa vie. Pendant six mois, il reste à l'hôpital sans jamais croiser un proche et n'ayant qu'un nom en tête : Myungsoo. Le prénom d'un mystérieux jeune homme venant chaque jour prendre de ses nouvelles au près des infirmières. Alors qu'il est de retour chez lui, il constate rapidement la présence d'un autre habitant, M
1. Retour chez soi

Myungsoo. Kim Myungsoo. Un beau brun avec un regard perçant qui hante mes pensées. Pendant les six mois où je suis resté à l'hôpital il était la personne dont j'ai le plus entendu parler. Le seul lien que j'ai avec mon passé mais contrairement à quand j'étais dans le coma, et qu'il venait chaque jour me voir, une fois réveillé je n'ai pas entrevu une seule fois son visage.

Il passerait voir les infirmières mais malgré qu'elles l'encourageaient à venir me voir il ne faisait que leur demander de mes nouvelles avant de partir. J'ai une fois demandé à une demandé à une des infirmières pourquoi ma famille ne venait pas mais … elle a hésité avant de m'avouer qu'elle avait eut ma mère au téléphone et que quand elle a apprit la nouvelle la seule chose qu'elle aurait dit est : "Après tout il l'a bien cherché. Ne m'appelez plus pour me dire des choses inutiles."

Ainsi, la seule personne qui puisse m'aider à retrouver mes souvenirs est ce fameux Kim Myungsoo. Mais même lui me fui. Etais-je une personne si mauvaise que même ma famille ne veut plus de moi ? Je me suis posé cette question tout au long de mon séjour à l'hôpital et je me la pose encore aujourd'hui alors que je suis dans ce qui serait mon chez moi devant des photos où la seule personne que je reconnais c'est moi.

Je soupirais en m'affalant sur le canapé en cuir noir du salon. J'habitais dans un appartement immense, luxueux. Quel métier pouvais-je bien faire pour avoir autant d'argent ? Le salon dans lequel je me trouve, enfin le salon … la pièce à vivre plutôt, la cuisine était ouverte sur le salon, doit faire au moins 50 ou 60 m², il y a peu de mur la quasi-totalité de la pièce étant recouverte de fenêtres, d'immense baie vitrée offrant une vue sur Séoul. Le coin salon comportait un grand canapé d'angle en cuir noir face à une télévision écran plat à accroché au mur. Une grande table basse en verre se trouvait face à moi. Dessus beaucoup d'enveloppes mais sans comprendre pourquoi je n'osais les ouvrir.

Je me relevais et avançais jusqu'à la cuisine américaine. Un grand îlot central carré créait comme une séparation. J'avisais l'assiette posée dessus et en déduisait que je devais manger ici. Je le contournais et observais la cuisine dernier-cri qui était dans des tons rouges et gris. Je vis des casseroles posés sur le plan de travail en béton ciré. Je m'attendais à une odeur de pourriture vu le temps que j'ai passé à l'hôpital mais la nourriture semblait encore bonne. Je touchais la casserole et constatais avec étonnement qu'elle était encore tiède.

Je me demandais alors si quelqu'un d'autre vivait ici, après tout vu la taille du logement peut-être avais-je un colocataire ou même peut-être avait-il été loué à quelqu'un d'autre. Dans ce cas ce serait gênant. Je décidais de continuer de faire le tour de l'appartement peut-être trouverais-je des réponses à mes questions. Quoique les photos sont aussi les mienens donc l'hypothèse du coloc' doit être la bonne.

Je me rendis dans la première pièce à droite de la cuisine et découvris un bureau. Comme la pièce à vivre une grande fenêtre couvrait tout un mur. Je m'en approchais et admirais la vue me disant que ce devait être magnifique en pleine nuit. J'observais la pièce elle devait faire 10 m² peut être 15 tout au plus. Une grande étagère couvrait le mur à gauche de la baie vitrée. Elle était remplie de millier de dossiers. J'en pris un et lis 'Nam Woohyun, client n°720', j'hésitais à l'ouvrir mais finalement le reposais à sa place ce n'est peut être pas à moi.

Je m'approchais du bureau en bois brute, glissant mes doigts sur la surface vernis et observais une photo que je pris entre mes mains. Elle me représentait à côté d'une jeune homme qui me regardait avec douceur un grand sourire aux lèvres tandis que je semblais prendre la photo avec un regard déterminé.

Le jeune homme à mes côtés avait les cheveux blonds avec quelques reflets tirant sur l'or, un visage fin avec une peau lisse, qui me parut douce, des fossettes qui ressortait avec son sourire et de fines lèvres d'un rose assez pâle. Je me surpris à le trouver très beau et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, mon coeur s'accéléra et je secouais la tête pour tenter de reprendre mes esprits reposant la photo à sa place.

Je sortis rapidement de la pièce et me dirigeais vers la dernière de l'étage mais quand j'abaissai la poignée, elle resta close. Je montais alors à l'étage et débouchait sur un couloir faisant la longueur de l'appartement desservant deux pièces l'une en face de l'autre.

J'ouvris la porte de gauche et tombais sur la salle de bain. Elle comptait à la fois une douche assez grande et une baignoire où deux personnes pourrait largement tenir dedans. Un lavabo se trouvait sur le mur droit surmontait d'un placard que j'ouvris découvrant une multitude de produits pour la peau et surtout du maquillage. La pièce était plus grande que le bureau faisant entre quinze et vingt mètres carrés ce qui voulait dire que la chambre en faisait peut-être trente qui sait.

Je sortis de la pièce prenant soin de fermer la porte et me retournais face à la dernière. Au fond de moi, quelque chose me disait de l'ouvrir doucement ce que je fis. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité la seule source de lumière provenant du couloir. J'entrais sans un bruit et immédiatement mon regard se porta sur le lit. Un lit deux places dans lequel quelqu'un semblait dormir.

J'hésitais entre m'approcher pour tenter de savoir qui ce pouvait être et sortir sans faire de bruit et attendre son réveil. Je choisis la première option. J'avançais sur la pointe des pieds tentant de ne faire aucun bruit et arrivais face à lui. Cachant la seule source de lumière je me baissais pour que son visage, qui heureusement était face à moi, soit éclairé.

Ses cheveux était noirs, sa peau lisse, son visage fin. Il avait un nez droit, fin et des lèvres d'un rose assez pâle. Je reconnus le jeune homme sur la photographie du bureau, seul la couleur de ses cheveux avait changé.

Comme lorsque je regardais la photo, mon coeur s'accéléra et je n'arrivais plus à le quitter du regard. Je le trouvais encore plus beau en vrai et sa peau semblait si douce que j'avais envie de poser mes doigts sur son visage.

C'est cette pensée qui me réveilla. Je sortis rapidement et descendis en bas, j'avais oublié oublié de fermer la porte mais n'osais plus remonter. Je me dirigeais alors dans la cuisine et ouvris chaque placard sans bruit et observais l'intérieur.

Je voulais me souvenir de ce que chacun contenait. Dans le premier était rangé les tasses et verres, le second des assiettes de toutes tailles, le troisième des casseroles. Quand j'ouvris le quatrième, je tombais sur des aliments et de quoi faire du chocolat, du café. Je pris un des paquets dans ma main.

"Americano." Je lus. " Pourquoi ça me dit quelque chose ? Est-ce que j'aimais ça ?" Je me demandais à moi-même. Je reposais le paquet à sa place et continuais mon inspection ouvrant un cinquième placard quand j'entendis une porte se fermer à l'étage. Je restais figé, la main sur la porte du placard, l'autre sur le comptoir.

J'entendis les pas se rapprocher. Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers avant qu'il ne se fige. Ma main se crispa sur le poignet, mon corps se tendit et sans m'en rendre compte j'avais arrêté de respirer. Je l'entendis soupirer avant d'entendre qu'il se rapprochait de moi.

Je vis d'abord une main se poser à côté de la mienne puis sentis une autre sur ma main retenant la porte qu'il ferma avant de saisir mes doigts pour les desserrer et me faire lâcher ma prise. Mon coeur battit plus vite et je sentis son souffle dans mon cou quand il tourna la tête vers moi lançant des frissons dans tout mon corps.

"Règle n°1 : Tu ne touches pas à la cuisine. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose si rapportant, tu me le demande. Mais je ne veux pas que tu touches à quoi que ce soit ici sans me l'avoir demandé. Compris ?" Il murmura dans mon oreille me faisant frissonner plus fortement sous son souffle et sa voix grave. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi ?

Je ne pus que hocher la tête pour lui répondre les mots restant bloquer dans ma gorge. Sans m'y attendre je sentis ses lèvres dans mon cou et je me tendis deux fois plus sous son rire. Il se détacha alors de moi et me retourna de force face à lui.

Je pus alors de nouveau observer son visage avec cette fois beaucoup plus de lumière. Ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi doux que sur la photo, ils étaient plus envoûtants et je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire. Pourtant malgré leur intensité, ses yeux semblaient refléter une profonde tristesse et en regardant son visage, je pus remarquer qu'il avait une bouille certes mignonne mais sans joie.

"Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me regardes comme quand on s'est rencontré …" Il détourna son regard en soupirant même dans sa voix, quelque chose s'est cassé et c'est à cause de moi en quelque sorte. Je baissais alors la tête sachant que mes souvenirs ne reviendrait pas comme par enchantement. "Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est pas comme si tu le faisais exprès, n'est-ce pas ?" Je le sentis se rapprocher de moi et quand j'acquiesciais à sa demande muette, il me prit dans ses bras nichant son vsage dans mon cou, enserrant ses bras autour de ma taille.

J'hésitais à lui rendre son étreinte mais en sentant une larme couler sur mon cou, je libérais doucement mes bras, en plaçant un derrière sa nuque et plongeant mon autre main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de le réconforter sans savoir avec exactitude ce qui n'allait pas.

"C'est pour ça que je ne venais pas." Souffla-t-il soudainement. "C'est pas que je ne voulais pas, je n'arrivais juste pas à franchir le pas de la porte ou même juste l'ouvrir, ou toquer …" M'avoua-t-il sa voix devenant de plus en plus faible à chacune de ses paroles.

"Alors … c'est toi Myungsoo ?" Osais-je lui demander. Il hocha simplement la tête pour me répondre. "Et du coup tu attendais quoi ? Que je revienne par moi-même ?" Cette fois il sembla hésiter avant d'hocher une nouvelle fois la tête. Je me séparais alors de lui doucement.

A cet instant il ressemblait plus à un petit chiot ayant fait une bêtise qu'à ce jeune homme sur de lui qu'il a tenter de laisser paraître un peu plus tôt. Je lui ébouriffais alors les cheveux en soufflant et je lui fis un grand sourire quand il me regarda choqué.

"J'ai faim." Déclarais-je en plaçant mes bras contre mon ventre comme un enfant. "Ils m'ont pas assez nourrit à l'hôpital et on m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas cuisiner …" Je fis à ce moment-là semblant de bouder, ce qui sembla l'amuser même si ses yeux brillaient toujours du même éclat. Est-ce que je faisais ça avant ? "Tu me fais à manger ?" Lui demandais-je avec la voix la plus mignonne que j'avais. Je réussis alors à le faire rire et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il me dit de m'asseoir.

Je l'observais cuisiner sans réellement chercher à savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien cuisiner. Je me disais que de toute façon ça ne pourrait pas être pire qu'à l'hôpital, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir de faim là-bas. Je regardais son dos, il restait droit même en cuisinant et surtout le moment de faiblesse qu'il avait eu me semblait bien lointain.

"Dis. Pourquoi je peux pas toucher à la cuisine ?" L'interrogeais-je au bout d'un moment. Il sortait à ce moment-là deux assiettes qu'il posa avant de prendre tout ce dont nous aurons besoin pour manger.

"La dernière fois que je t'ai laissé toucher à la cuisine, tu t'es coupé et tu as réussi à brpuler de l'eau. Je croyais pas ça possible avant de te connaître. Dans tous les cas, j'ai quand même dû racheter une casserole et t'emmener aux urgences." Me raconta-t-il en posant mon assiette devant moi et s'installant face à moi, posant l'assiette que j'avais vu plutôt dans l'évierr. "Tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux plus que tu touches à la cuisine."

"Je le ferais pas promis. J'ai eu ma dose avec les hôpitaux. "Je cru percevoir un moi aussi mais je n'en tins pas compte préférant commencer à manger. Je ne réussissais pas à me souvenir du nom du plat que je mangeais alors que le goût m'était familier. J'eus le plaisir de constater que Myungsoo cuisinait très bien. "En faite, je sais tu es cuisinier. Tu cuisines trop bien pour ne pas l'être." Lâchais-je en le regardant surement avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Je m'attendais à le voir sourire mais au lieu de ça il fronça les sourcils et me regarda étrangement. Son geste était resté en suspant, ses baguettes proches de sa bouche alors que ce qu'il tenait venait de retomber dans son assiette. "J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas."

"Tu m'as dit la même chose la première fois que tu as dormi ici." M'avoua-t-il. C'est donc de là que provient le malaise. "Et c'est pareil quand tu me demandais de te faire à manger. Tu agissais à peu près comme tu l'as fait …" Il soupira en reposant ses baguettes à côté de son assiette. Le silence qui s'installa était pesant, aussi bien pour lui que pour moi. J'avais comme lui arrêté de manger n'osant plus faire un mouvement, n'osant plus faire de bruit.

"Myungsoo." L'appelais-je après ce qui me parut être une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il posa de nouveau ses yeux sur moi. Je décidais d'éloigner le sujet même s'il finirait par revenir. "Est-ce que j'ai des amis ? Enfin, à part toi ?"

Il hocha la tête dans un premier temps. "Y'a au moins Sunggyu, c'est le seul que je connais. C'est ton meilleur ami. Pour l'instant, il est en voyage d'affaire et il n'a pas pu revenir comme tu n'es pas de sa famille. Il doit rentrer dans une ou deux semaines." M'expliqua-t-il avant de se lever et d'approcher le buffet sur lequel reposait des cadres photos et d'en prendre une. Revenu face à moi, il me l'a tendit. C'était moi et un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, il a de petits yeux. "C'est lui. Bon maintenant, il a les cheveux châtains mais il n'a pas trop changé depuis.

"Je vois … Et pour ma famille …" Commençais-je ayant peur de savoir après tout ma mère semblait ne plus vouloir me voir ou même entendre parler de moi.

"Ton frère ne t'as pas rejeté et ton père n'est jamais là, alors ta mère t'a mis en tord sans mal. C'est juste elle … Tu as toujours gardé contact avec ton frère même si ce n'est pas évident." M'apprit-il jouant avec la nourriture dans son assiette, il ne m'a pas regardé en le disant. "On en parlait pas vraiment. Sunggyu est le mieux placé pour parler de ta famille et de ce qui t'es arrivé jusqu'à t'es dix-huit ans. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tu aimais parler."

"Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas le plus joyeux …" Supposais-je. "Sinon, parlons d'autre chose. Y'a qu'une chambre ? Non, parce que j'en ai vu qu'une à moins que la porte fermée …"

"Y'a a qu'une, la porte fermée c'est mon bureau et celui d'à côté le tien, à l'exception des dossiers tu peux tout toucher." M'expliqua-t-il rapidement comme si ce qu'il disait était la chose la plus normale du monde. Pourtant, il n'y a qu'une chambre. Je devais avoir l'air vraiment choqué parce qu'il se mit à sourire d'une façon moqueuse.

" M-mais du coup … on … on faisait comment ? Non, parce qu'il n'y a qu'un lit d'après ce que j'ai vu !" M'affolais. Et sans comprendre pourquoi il se mit à rire d'un rire si mélodieux que j'aurais pu le suivre si je n'étais pas aussi choqué. "Mais quoi ! Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle!" Finis-je par m'écrier.

"Tu réagis vraiment comme au début. Non mais à ton avis. Pourquoi il n'y a qu'un lit ? T'as vu quand je dors ? On dormira pas ensemble." Tenta-t-il, enfin je l'espère, de me rassurer. "Tu dors quand je bosse e je vais me coucher un peu apr_s que tu sois levé. DOnc oui, on dort dans le même lit mais pas en même temps."

"Vraiment ?! Pas en même temps !" Je soupirais de soulagement sous so regard offusqué. Je cru percevoir un : "Quest-ce que ça va être quand il s'en souviendra." Mais je n'en tins pas compte et je me remis à manger finissant rapidement mon plat sous ses yeux qui reprirent leur éclat amusé. Je m'étonnais de pouvoir aussi facilement percevoir son humeur mais au final ça pourra peut-être me servir plus tard.

J'entendis une sonnerie retentir au loin, elle venait de l'étage, comme le son d'un réveil. Myungsoo finit son assiette et monta rapidement en haut coupant le son strident. Pendant ce temps je me décidais de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle. Myungsoo descendit trente minutes plus tard.

Il avait les cheveux humide et s'était changé, il portait à présent un costume noir avec une chemise blanche et des chaussures semblables à des mocassins noirs avec des lacets, noués à la perfection. Il était particulièrement élégant et je me surpris de nouveau à l'admirer, mon coeur battant toujours aussi vite.

"Myungsoo, tu fais quoi comme travaille ?" Lui demandais-je soudainement. Il me regarda un istant surpris ne s'attendant pas à cette question avant de me faire un doux sourire et de s'avancer jusqu'à moi.

"Ce n'est pas important, Sungyeol. Mais disons que je travaille pour le plus offrant." Me répondit-il énigmatiquement. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux les ébouriffant doucement. A mon grand regret, il retire vite sa main et se retourna pour aller dans l'entrée, alors que je le suivais du regard.

Il prit un long manteau lui aussi noir qu'il mit sans le boutonner. Il se retourna une dernière fois plongeant son regard dans le mien. "A demain." Me salua-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir. Je me retrouvais alors seul dans cet appartement qui me sembla alors bien vide et trop grand pour une personne seule. Qu'allais-je pouvoir faire ?


	2. Manque

Ma première journée dans cette appartement froid me parut bien longue. Je n'ai pas fait grand chose, à vrai dire je suis resté la plus part du temps assis sur ce canapé tout aussi glacé. Au fond de moi, je voulais qu'il rentre. Quand je bougeais finalement ce fut pour aller dans la chambre. Il était minuit.

Je m'assis dans un premier temps sur le lit observant la pièce maintenant éclairée. Deux des murs n'étaient en réalité que des baies vitrées. Le lit était opposé à l'une d'elle offrant une vue magnifique sur la ville même assis. Le noir emplissait le ciel et les multiples lumières des gratte-ciel de la ville recréaient les étoiles qu'elles masquaient.

A droite du lit sur le mur de la porte de la chambre se trouvait une immense bibliothèque couvrant presque la moitié du mur. Sur celle-ci des centaines de livres, manhwa et DVDs et CDs. Je me demandais combien de ces livres j'avais lu, si j'avais vu tous les films, tous les drama, et si j'avais écouté chacune de ces chansons.

Je soupirais constatant que tant qu'il ne serait pas rentré, je n'aurais aucune réponse à ces questions. Je regardais le réveil posé sur la table de chevet à droite du lit, une petite table de chevet en bois. Il était déjà une heure et je ne me sentais pas fatigué. Je ne pourrais dire pourquoi mais le fait d'être seul dans cet appartement m'empêche de dormir.

Je sortis du lit et décidais de partir à la recherche d'une armoire, d'un dressing. Où les vêtements pouvaient-ils être rangés ? Je n'en ai vu aucun pour l'instant. j'observais de nouveau la pièce, elle faisait en réalité sûrement trente-cinq ou quarante mètres carrés. Et la salle de bain me parut alors trop petite.

Je décidais de retourner dedans. Je regardais à droite de la pièce et remarquais une porte qui n'était visible que si on allait près du lavabo. Elle était dissimulée par une étagère sur laquelle reposait entre autre des serviettes.

Je l'ouvris et découvris finalement le dressing. Il aurait pu faire rêver n'importe quelle fille. Les murs de la pièce, à l'exception de celui de la porte, était cachés par d'immenses placards, ceux sur mes côtés comportaient des vêtements et un long banc recouvert par un doux coussins permettait de s'asseoir pour être plus à l'aise en s'habillant. Le placard du fond contenait des chaussures et une multitude de bijoux et autres chapeaux ou écharpes.

Je ne sais combien de temps j'ai passé à regarder chaque vêtement, chaque accessoires mai au final, je trouvais cette pièce plus chaleureuse que toutes les autres. Je me sentais bien ici, les couleurs chocolat et lin de la pièce apportait ce sentiment apaisant qui manquait à cet appartement. Je m'allongeais sur le large banc ayant assez de place pour être totalement dessus et finalement je réussis à fermer les yeux.

Je ne m'endormis pourtant pas les ouvrant fréquemment. Il me manquait encore quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Je réfléchissais à ce qui pourrait m'aider à dormir. Une couverture ? Je n'avais pas froid et n'avais pas l'impression que celle de la chambre me serait dune grande aide. Un oreiller ? Une seule question résonne dans mon esprit à cette idée : Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'un oreiller ? Je suis trop bien installé.

Une idée traversa mais je l'éloignais à chaque fois. Seulement, je finis par me résigner. Après tout, je me fais souvent la remarque que cette appartement est trop grand pour une seule personne. Alors ce nom résonne de nouveau dans mon esprit. Kim Myungsoo. J'eus alors une doute. Dormait-on vraiment à des heures différentes ?

Je sortis le portable que m'avait donné l'infirmière à ma sortie, un samsung grand blanc. Je regardais l'heure et ouvris grand les yeux en constatant qu'il était près de cinq heures. Je me redressais vivement et sortis de la pièce refermant la porte derrière moi. Il fallait que j'aille dormir, il se faisait tard ou il était tôt, cela dépend du point de vue.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et posais ma main sur la poignée quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée se refermer. Il finissait donc aussi tard. J'avais compris qu'il travaillait de nuit mais il est parti si tôt. Je pensais qu'il serait là avant. Il n'était que deux heures de l'après-midi quand il est parti.

Je lâchais la poignée et me décidais à descendre. Il finirait bien par comprendre lui-même que je ne peux pas dormir même dans le dressing je ne peux pas. Je m'y sens si bien pourtant. J'arrivais en bas des marches et le découvrais dans la cuisine accoudé à l'îlot central dos à moi. Il buvait de l'eau.

Je m'approchais timidement n'osant faire un bruit. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais à ce moment-là, il me parut lors intimidant, presque froid, comme si toute chaleur avait déserté son corps. Il ferait presque peur ainsi. Il souffla avant de poser si durement le verre sur l'îlot que j'eus peur qu'il se brise. Malgré mon appréhension j'arrivais finalement à ses côtés.

"Myungsoo." L'appelais-je avec le plus de douceur possible. Il tourna un peu la tête et me regarda de biais. Son regard était perçant, je frissonnais en le rencontrant. Il semblait comme agacé contrarié et quelque chose au fond de moi voulu que cela cesse. Il avait le visage de marbre seul ses sourcils étaient froncé. Il détourna le regard fixant le placard avec froideur. A cet instant il me faisait peur.

"Tu devrais dormir retourne te coucher." Son ton était dur, sa voix était froide. Je me tendis à l'entente de cette simple phrase. La douceur que j'avais perçu dans l'après-midi avant qu'il ne parte avait totalement disparu. Je baissais la tête n'osant plus le regarder de peur d'affronter de nouveau son regard. Je voulais faire demi-tour et aller m'enfermer dans le dressing mais mon corps ne me répondait plus comme tétanisé.

Je vis son corps se tourner dans ma direction et il fit un pas se rapprochant de moi. J'aperçus son bras se lever dans ma direction et je fermais les yeux, mon corps se crispant. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi il me faisait peur, je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche mais une voix dans ma tête me criait de me laisser aller dans ses bras.

"Sungyeol … je … excuse-moi …" Il déposa avec douceur sa main dans mes cheveux les ébouriffant doucement avant de laisser retomber sa main. Je m'étais un peu détendu mais un part d'inquiétude régnait en moi. Je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux.

Sa main se reposa sur moi glissant derrière ma nuque où elle s'arrêta son pouce traçant des cercles à la naissance de mes cheveux. Je baissais la tête le laissant m'attirer dans ses bras. Je laissais ma tête reposer sur son épaule, ma main glissant le long de son torse puis de ses épaules, je les plaçais derrière sa nuque enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Etrangement, la fatigue arriva finalement mais je ne voulais pas quitter ses bras.

"Sungyeol, est-ce que tu as dormi au moins ?" Sa voix avait retrouvé sa douceur et il avait retrouvé sa chaleur. Je secouais vaguement la tête, expirant fortement. J'ai l'impression que mon corps sombrait alors que je n'avais pas réussi à atteindre cet apaisement avant.

"J'arrivais pas à dormir." Soufflais-je ma voix se faisant trop faible sa main dans ma nuque rejoignis sa compère autour de ma taille et finalement toutes deux quittèrent mon corps alors que je m'étonnais en grognant sous son léger rire.

Je les sentis de nouveau, quand il se baissa légèrement, derrière mes genoux et avant que j'eus le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit il me souleva sans peine alors que je resserrais mon emprise sur lui. Je sentis qu'il avançait puis qu'il montait les escaliers. Quand il s'arrêta, une main me lâcha et j'entendis le bruit d'un drap avant qu'il ne me pose avec douceur sur ce qui me parût être le lit. Il se redressa prêt à partis mais je le retins.

"Avoue, on dormait ensemble. J'aurais pas besoin que tu sois là sinon." Je le regardais ma main accrochée à sa veste. Je crus voir un sourire se dessiner sur son visage avant qu'il ne détache ma main et ne place correctement la couverture sur moi. Il se redressa alors et se dirigea vers la porte. "Non … reste … s'il-te-plaît …" Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais je voulais qu'il dorme ici.

Il ne sembla pas m'écouter et sortit laissant la porte entrouverte. Cette pièce est trop grande. Je suivais le son des portes pour deviner où il était priant intérieurement pour qu'il revienne. La porte de la salle de bain s'est ouverte puis une autre plus lointaine, il n'y eut plus un son pendant un moment avant que la lumière du couloir ne disparaisse.

Je regardais la porte avec attention et finalement il revint. Il s'approcha de moi et déposa quelque chose sur la table de chevet à côté de moi alors que je me redressais. Il alluma une petite lampe d'appoint. "Si tu as envie de te changer. Tu portes souvent ça pour dormir. Je revins dans quelques minutes alors dors." Je hochais la tête alors qu'il sortait de nouveau.

J'avisais le vêtement posé, qui se révélait n'être en faite qu'un T-shirt trop large pour moi et me changeait repliant mes vêtements avant de les poser à côté du li. Le haut m'arrivait à mi-cuisse et avait une douce odeur sucré, l'odeur de Myungsoo. Est-ce à lui ? Pourtant il semble avoir la même carrure que moi …

Je m'assis sur le lit et de nouveau, je ne voulais pas dormir, enfin mon envie avait disparu avec lui. Je vis la porte s'ouvrir sur Myungsoo, il s'était aussi changé et arborait un fin short en toile et un large T-shirt laissant entrevoir ses clavicules. Il me regarda en souriant et s'approcha du lit en faisant le tour avant de s'installer dans le lit et j'en fis de même quelques minutes après en éteignant la lumière.

J'étais allongé et je fermais les yeux attendant que le sommeil me rattrape. Le soleil se leva que je ne dormais toujours pas. Je perçus un mouvement du côté de Myungsoo et des volets descendirent plongeant la pièce dans le noir complet. Je me tournais face à lui, maintenant c'était le noir qui m'oppressait.

"Myungsoo." Murmurais-je. Je perçus un faible 'quoi'. "J'arrive vraiment pas à dormir …" Je l'entendis soupirer avant que le drap ne se mouve avec lui. Il glissa son bras autour de ma taille et il m'attira contre lui son second bras passant sous m'a tête, il glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et les caressa alors que je collais mon visage contre son cou humant son odeur.

Je commençais à m'endormir quand j'entendis Myungsoo murmurer : "J'avoue on dormait ensemble, tu as toujours eut peur de dormir seul ici. Je m'endormis par la suite sous ses douces caresses."

Quand je me réveillais, je sentis une présence chaude à mes côtés et me blottissait contre elle voulant retourner dans le pays des songes. Je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi à l'hôpital. Ma source de chaleur bougea et je sentis rapidement un souffle sur mes cheveux. Un bras glissa autour de ma taille m'attirant plus près. J'étais trop bien installé pour vouloir bouger mais alors qu'un second bras pris le chemin opposé de l'autre, je me réveillais brusquement. C'était un bras !

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et mon regard se porta alors sur le torse d'un homme. L'esprit encore embrumé je relevais la tête doucement pour voir son visage. Je déglutis en le voyant, il était trop proche de moi. Je tentais de m'éloigner mais il semblait avoir beaucoup plus de force que moi, même endormi. C'est vexant. Je profitais qu'il dorme pour l'observer, étrangement les volets étaient ouverts. Je croyais qu'ils avaient été fermés.

Il bougea de nouveau et par réflexe je fermais les yeux essayant d'avoir l'air de dormir. Pourquoi avais-je comme peur qu'il sache que je suis réveillé. Je ne bougeais pas pendant ce qui me parut être une éternité avant de sentir une main glisser dans mes cheveux alors qu'il dégage quelques mèches de mon visage. Mon coeur s'affola sans raison apparente, alors que je parvenais à rester immobile contrôlant le plus possible ma respiration.

"Ce serait bien que tu te souviennes de moi …" Je l'entendis murmurer alors que le dos de ses doigts glissaient sur mon visage, sa voix était empreinte de tristesse. "Mon Yeollie me manque …" Mon Yeollie ?! Comment ça mon Yeollie ?! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

Je voulais à ce moment-là lui montrer que j'étais réveillé mais je me figeais en sentant ses lèvres se poser sur mon front un court instant avant qu'il ne se relève. Heureusement pour moi, car je sentis mon visage s'échauffer alors que je rougissais. Je bougeais alors me mettant sur le ventre cachant mon visage dans un oreiller.

Je ne comprenais pas mon corps pourquoi je réagissais ainsi ! Je penchais sur la question quand les paroles du médecin s'occupant de moi à l'hôpital ne me reviennent à l'esprit : "Ce n'est pas une amnésie irréversible, ainsi tous vos souvenirs son comme bloqué dans votre cerveau et refusent de sortir. C'est pourquoi même si vous ne réussissait pas à vous rappeler de quelqu'un et de votre relation, d'un goût, ou d'une odeur. Votre corps lui en a gardé le souvenir et aura les même ressentis qu'avant votre accident." Si ce médecin a raison, il que j'arrive à savoir la relation que j'avais avec Myungsoo. Ca pourrait tout expliquer.

Je soupirais et sortis donc du lit ne trouvant de toute façon plus le sommeil. Je me dirigeais hors de la chambre et allais dans le dressing histoire de me changer. Je pris des vêtements dans la penderie de droite, trouvant les vêtements à ma gauche trop sombre, et me changeais déposant le T-shirt que je portais sur le portais sur le banc et le reste des vêtements dans le panier à linge sale de la salle de bain.

Je descendis ainsi vêtu d'un simple jean et d'un T-shirt bleu avec le signe infini dessiné en noir. "Je vois que tu as trouvé tes vêtements." La voix de Myungsoo me fit sursauter, au point que j'en tombais presque des escalier. "Yah réagis pas comme ça. Je t'aurais pas tuer si c'était à moi." Rigola-t-il.

Je soufflais atteignant finalement le parquet de la salle. Myungsoo sortait de la pièce fermée mais ne la ferma pas à clé comme j'aurais pu le croire. Je m'avançais vers la cuisine mais m'arrêtais. Qu'est-ce que je buvais en me levant ? Alors que je réfléchissais à cette question, je vis qu'il allait dans la partie cuisine. Il ouvrit le quatrième placard du haut et s'active sans que je ne puisse voir avec exactitude ce qu'il faisait. Il se retourna quelques minutes plus tars, une tasse à la main avant de me la tendre.

"Je ne sais pas comment tu faisais pour le boire mais tu semblais adorer ça." M'expliqua-t-il d'une douce voix. "C'est un americano. Ce nom te dit quelque chose ?" Je hochais la t^te pour lui répondre et tandis les mains prenant la tasse entre elles. Elle était un peu chaude mais je ne bronchais pas portant la tasse à mes lèvres.

Un doux arôme de café envahis ma bouche alors que Myungsoo attendait une réaction de ma part. Je dois dire que j'aime énormément le goût et c'est donc sans un mot que je continuais de boire ma boisson. Je vis un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se dirigeais à l'étage. Je regardais mon téléphone : seize heures. J'aurais alors dormis près de dix heures ?

Je me demandais s'il allait repartir comme hier me laissant seul dans cet appartement froid. En le voyant redescendre vêtu de vêtements similaires à ceux de la veille, je compris que oui. Il s'approcha de moi, s'arrêtant à quelque pas.

"Ce soir essaye de dormir, plus tôt, je rentrerais vers dix heures demain alors si tu veux manger y'a ce qu'il faut dans le réfrigérateur et éventuellement tu peux utiliser le micro-onde." M'expliqua-t-il en nouant sa cravate avec un peu de mal.

"Tu vas où ?" Osais-je lui demander. Il me regarda un instant étonné avant de tenter de nouer sa cravate. Je comprends pourquoi il n'en portait pas hier. Je l'attrapais alors et la nouait à sa place ayant eu pitié de son air contrarié après un unième essais.

"J'ai une réunion à l'autre bout de Séoul et après je devrais aller travailler. Rien de plus. Et non, je ne te dirais pas en quoi consiste mon travail." Trancha-t-il alors que j'ouvrais de nouveau la bouche au moins j'aurais essayé.

Je repris la tasse que j'avais posé sur l'îlot central tandis qu'il se retournais pour partir. Au fond, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mon mot à dire. Je le regardais donc mettre son manteau et prendre une mallette avant de se retourner une dernière fois pour me sourire avant de franchir la porte. J'étais de nouveau seul dans cet appartement trop grand.


End file.
